chibirobofandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny
Jenny is the daughter of Mrs. and Mr. Sanderson. Appearance Jenny has reddish brown hair and wears a type of frog headgear. She wears what appears to be a type of shirt with pink buttons and a skirt down at the end, her hair is in buns in back and dropping straight into her bangs in front (of the hair you can see under the frog cap) her socks have a strawberry imprint on them at the knee and covers most of her lower legs. She also wears a type of red to white dress shoes. Personality Jenny Is a fun loving 8 year old that seems to enjoy drawing and coloring (which she does in the living room of the house) she, as it seems appears to enjoy staying up late as well as she is never asleep unless through some game event. The sound she makes is probably the japanese onomatopeia of the frog: "gero, gero". Jenny appears to be "learning" how to speak her native language again since she forgot how when the "Frog Wizard" cursed her to become a frog. At the climax of the game she is able to speak more words beside ribbit. Biography Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure! Jenny appears first in the opening in which Mr. Sanderson reveals his gift to her is a Chibi-Robo. all she does is smile and say her word "ribbit" to seeing the strange robot, after the scene Telly Vision alerts Chibi that since it is a birthday they should get Jenny a present. After climbing to the top of a small vase Chibi obtains a flower that he gives to Jenny as her birthday present. First, Jenny appears crying at the bottom of the stairs leading to her bedroom, after the big fight the Sanderson household overtook just a few hours earlier, her mom comes in the room and orders her upstairs, she looks at Chibi but continues up the stairs. After Chibi builds a Ladder Utilibot in the Foyer he is able to move up into Jenny's Room, inside the little metal robot finds Her staring blankly at a flickering image on her small pink TV located on her Sunshine coffee table. After Chibi triggers the above scene the next time he heads into her bedroom when she is there the Images on the TV flicker on and off again, this time faster but like last time leaving and returning removes the effect. When Chibi finds, and activates the Time Machine Chibi soon realizes, in the past Jenny has not been born yet, so she does not have any memories of the Giga-Robo when the Sanderson household first purchased it. At the end Jenny gives her dad the idea of boarding up the family inside the living room. She also plays a huge role at the very end when the player finds out that thanks to Chibi, Jenny has begun speaking normal (although a bit shaky and still using the "ribbit" the player can clearly see that jenny has made progress with her language.) Chibi-Robo! Clean Sweep Many years after Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure!, Jenny grew up and had a child with her boyfriend Karl. Before they could get married, Karl passed away in an unknown accident. Seven years later, she helped purchase Chibi-Robo in the first Savings Tournament to try to relive her childhood days owning a Chibi-Robo. During the Fifth Family Meeting, Keith wishes to have his father back. After this, Jenny locks herself in her room at night. Chibi and Telly sneak in through the drain, and Jenny tells them about Karl's death. While Chibi is searching for the wedding rings, Jenny stumbles upon one of them in a box she never opened in her storage closet. At the end of the game, Chibi and Telly wake Jenny up and surprise her with the wedding dress. She is reunited with Karl and they get married under the moonlight, but after the ceremony, Karl is at peace and his spirit ascends. Keith tells her that she should introduce the family to the coworker who asked her on a date, since Karl would want Jenny to be happy. After the wedding, speaking to Jenny will get her to tell Chibi about how she purchased him to relive her childhood, and that Chibi is a real member of the family. Gallery 1070777-chibi03_super.jpg|A much older Jenny, from Okaeri! Chibi-Robo! Happy Richie Ōsōji! Trivia *Jenny, like all the characters in the game realize that at least one toy that they own speaks and or walks around at night. *Jenny is the only Sanderson to appear in more than one game, although her father is mentioned. *Despite loving frogs, her room has a Sunshine theme instead of frogs, this may be due to the fact that Sunshine is her favorite toy. *It seems like Jenny will not speak as normally around her mom, because if Chibi-Robo has his frog suit on while talking to Jenny, Mrs. Sanderson will notice Jenny talking normally, so this could mean Jenny acts like a frog for attention. *Telly worries in one point in the game that Jenny might have crush on him, however this unknown if this is true. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Chibi-Robo Owners Category:Okaeri! Chibi-Robo! Category:The Sandersons